


Even Stars Have Bad Dreams

by SeraphinaXx



Category: The Untouchable
Genre: Battle, Canon Divergence, Cuddles, F/F, Fay - Freeform, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Honesty, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, Love, Mentions of Near Death Experiences, Mentions of Violence, Night Terrors, Nightmare, OOC, eliza still worries too much, raya will protect her human at any cost, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaXx/pseuds/SeraphinaXx
Summary: Eliza comforts Raya when nightmares plague her slumber.
Relationships: Ariana Rayonia The II/Elizabeth Kate Brooks, Elaya, Raya/Eliza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Even Stars Have Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is only written for my best friend. She's writing a book, still a work in progress, not posted anywhere, but she granted me the honor of getting to read it as it's being written and I've absolutely fallen in love with the two main girls who I am absolutely convinced are in love.
> 
> I'm creating a fandom to post these fics to, because I love her and she deserves it.
> 
> This disclaimer is here for clarification <3.

Eliza jostled awake, her vision blurry and mind sluggish still.

Slow seconds passed while Eliza settled through the darkness, her ears attuned to the rustling of sheets off to her left.

Was Raya alright?

Eliza forced herself up to a sit, ordering her sleep-addled mind to heel.

She took a look at the sleeping form beside her.

Raya shifted onto her side, rustling around the sheets and blankets as she slept.

Eliza sighed deeply, her heart aching.

Lately, Raya had been sleeping far more restlessly, barely getting any meaningful sleep.

Eliza wasn't exactly sure what had been causing this shift, Raya did not like to speak of matters regarding the things she did when she was out for hours each day, even if Eliza had a pretty good idea, but if she had to guess she would claim it were night terrors.

Raya shifted again, brow furrowed though she still slept.

Eliza chewed on her lip as she considered what to do.

If Raya were having a nightmare, the blonde definitely wanted to wake her from it, but perhaps that wasn't the case?

She was unsure if Raya would appreciate being woken in the middle of the night for nigh no reason.

Still, if her love truly was having a nightmare, Eliza would beat herself up endlessly for not putting an end to it.

Raya shifted again, throwing her head to the side, silver hair splayed over her pillow.

The longer Eliza sat there, the more her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the clearer the despair on Raya's face became.

Her usually beautiful, smooth features were pinched in a visage of fear and deep pain.

Eliza reached out to grip her shoulder and shake her, now completely certain this was a night terror at stake, when a soft whimper escaped the fay's soft lips.

The human couldn't wake her lover fast enough.

As she shook Raya attempting to wake her, Eliza considered what to do thereafter. It was unlikely Raya would discuss what had plagued her slumber, but Eliza would offer her comfort nonetheless.

By Gods, the princess was incredibly prickly but _dammit_ Eliza loved her more than she herself could understand at times.

Finally, after a minute of trying, Raya gasped awake, her eyes flying wide and limbs flailing as she struggled to sit up, breath coming sharp and shallow.

"Raya, Raya, please, it's alright, you're safe." Eliza muttered, her hand still not releasing the fay's shoulder.

As moments slipped away in silence, Raya's breath settled and her eyes fell closed whilst she attempted to collect herself.

Her hair had risen and crackled through the air when she woke, something Eliza remembered it was wont to do in the heat of ferocious battle. It was slowly settling down now, coming to lay calmly against her back.

"Was it a nightmare?" Eliza spoke into the brittle silence.

Raya didn't respond right away. Instead, she shuffled closer to Eliza and leaned over until her head rested upon Elizabeth's shoulder.

Whatever it had been, it must've been _really_ bad if Raya was willingly being vulnerable.

Eliza planted a soft kiss upon the top of her princess's head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

She would wait for Raya to speak of her own volition. These matters were delicate, Eliza could summon her patience.

It took another minute perhaps, but eventually, Raya took a breath and began murmuring, eyes still closed, as if the words were cutting enough that she couldn't look at Eliza as she spoke them.

"Yes." A pause. "There had been a young girl in battle today. A fay just like I was, too young to understand she was being used, a child soldier essentially. She reminded me of myself." Raya's voice trembled for just a moment.

Eliza's stomach twisted tightly, throat drying up as Raya spoke. The poor girl, she couldn't even fathom Raya's pain.

"She struck me down, her blade to my neck."

Eliza's blood froze that very instant, a spike of tension ramming her bones as soon as the words left Raya's lips. Suddenly, all sorrow and pity for the fay girl vaporized under the knowledge that that same fay girl nearly took Raya away from her, forever.

"I could see it in her eyes, she did not know what it meant to kill." Raya continued mumbling, her voice pitching ever lower, ever shakier. "I threw her off and—"

Eliza had an idea of how that sentence would end, her arm tightening around Raya.

"You had to kill her didn't you?" The words left such an ashen taste in her mouth, Eliza suspected they always would, but she had come to understand it at least _a little_ in her time spent with Ariana.

"I couldn't risk being followed, being found out. I couldn't risk them finding _you."_

Raya didn't need to rush to excuses. Eliza knew. Ever since the kidnapping scandals, keeping Eliza secret and safe had been the largest struggle.

"I know my dear, I know." Eliza murmured her reassurances. "I'm sorry."

Raya lifted her head from Eliza's shoulder then, her eyes searching the blond's face for a moment.

"What for?"

Eliza sighed, catching the ends of Raya's hair and fiddling with them between her fingers.

"If it weren't for me—" Her words were cut short however, when a pair of lips were softly pressed to her own.

Her eyes fluttered as Raya kissed her, that all familiar, all-consuming warmth flowing through her veins at once.

It was soft and gentle, and Raya pulled away after a second, shaking her head.

"Never be sorry for being here, it is only you I have."

The sweet darkness bathed admission tugged a gentle smile out of Eliza, her eyes traveling over the contours of her fay's face through the deep night.

As her gaze traveled over Raya's jaw and lower to her neck, the chilling words from earlier struck her mind like a hollow bell.

_'She struck me down, her blade to my neck.'_

Eliza's hand traveled to Raya's chin of its own volition almost, tipping her head up, Eliza's head lowering to her neck to inspect it for a scar.

For any cut or injury remaining now.

"There is no need Eliza, I am well." Raya attempted to dismiss and jerk away, but Eliza gripped her tighter.

As she stared at the pale, smooth skin of the fay's throat, inspecting it, it finally popped out to her.

A thin, silvery scar running across her neck.

Eliza had to swallow a hot pit as she saw it. Images flashed before her eyes, the blade slicing deeper, across, _blood_ and Ariana— _dying._

A full-body shiver ran the length of her spine. That couldn't happen. Ever.

Raya claimed she was immortal, but she had admitted to Eliza one eve, there existed weapons infused with powerful enough magic able to kill the fay.

Able to kill her.

Eliza ran the tips of her fingers of her other hand across the smooth scar, keeping her touch light. 

"I can not lose you." She spoke aloud, a crack in her own voice present.

Not entirely certain what possessed her to such action, she slotted her head to Raya's neck and pressed soft kisses along the length of the scar.

Raya sucked in a breath through her teeth.

Eliza supposed she wished to rebrand the memory that caused Raya such pain into something else. Something better.

She let her teeth skim the skin for a brief moment, her tongue sweeping across to soothe the sting.

A soft, helpless whine rumbled from the fay.

Raya's hand then came up to grip her shoulder and push. Eliza let Raya's gesture settle her back onto her haunches.

Looking up to her face, Eliza could see a hint of a flush shining through.

"Tell me Elizabeth, how important is sleep to you this night?"

It was so surprising, caught Eliza so off guard that she couldn't help but chortle. Such mood-swings were a joy at times, truly.

Then, however, the real implications filtered through and Eliza's thoughts suffused with heat at the possibilities.

"Not particularly." She found herself grinning as Raya blessed her with her own salacious grin, advancing upon her on the bed.

"Very good."  
  



End file.
